A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
In order to control the lithographic process to place device features accurately on the substrate, one or more alignment marks are generally provided on, for example, the substrate, and the lithographic apparatus includes one or more alignment sensors by which the position of the mark may be measured accurately. The alignment sensor may be effectively a position measuring apparatus. Different types of marks and different types of alignment sensors are known from different times and different manufacturers. A type of sensor known for a lithographic apparatus is based on a self-referencing interferometer as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,116, the contents of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Generally a mark is measured separately to obtain X- and Y-positions. A combined X- and Y-measurement can be performed using one or more the techniques described in U.S. patent application publication no. US US 2009/0195768, the contents of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.